In a chain-dyeing machine, the rope of fabric, joined to itself, forms a continuous loop of variable length. This loop is stored in the lower part of the machine, which forms a basket that is more or less submerged in the dyebath, substantially in the form of an accordion fold. Part of the loop is located above the storage zone, and passes over or through guides and drive means that move the loop formed by the rope, so that it executes one rotation in about 3 minutes.
In general, the rope-drive means are composed of a motorized roller, which has the disadvantage of exerting a substantial mechanical force on the fabric; this might harm the fabric if it is fragile, and also fold the fabric, resulting in structural and processing defects in the finished fabric. In certain machines, known as "jet" machines, the dyebath is sprayed onto the rope outside the storage zone, and participates partially in the displacement of the rope. In other machines, air or a gaseous fluid is used to inflate or smooth the rope, also participating in displacement of the rope.
Such machines, which have the above-mentioned disadvantages of mechanically driven machines, also have the disadvantage of being more complex and hence more expensive to build and maintain.